dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny Roll
Bunny Roll-Chan (also known as Usagi or Bunny-Chan for short) is a humanized, or gijinka, dessert for the Gay Dessert Anime fandom. She was created by Tumblr user luu-tan . She is a lost dessert for she isn't normally considered a 'real dessert' (she's actually just sweet bread in the form of bunnies). Usagi was also given her own ask blog . Appearance Usagi appears to be 11 years old due to her petite body type, but she is actually 15 years old. Her hair is beige with brown tinting the tips of her bangs, pony tail and bunny ears; she also keeps it tied up into a pony tail with a light brown colored bow. Her outfit consists of a white dress shirt, that turns baggy when it reaches her wrists; her neck adorned by a light brown bow. She also wears a waist up skirt, her shirt tucked in. Her skirt consists of a pair of suspenders and small bows on each side of it. And lastly, adorning her legs is a pair of bunny stockings and a pair of beige shoes with small light brown bows on it. As mentioned before, she also has a pair of bunny ears and a fluffy tail with the tip also brown. Personality Usagi is a really sweet and kind girl, who shows respect to anyone. When embarrassed, she tends to cry a lot, or cries when she is shown any hint of remorse towards her. She rarely gets mad, and when she does she just bottles it all in. She is easily terrified of anything that seems scary looking (anons for example). She is also very energetic and likes to help people, especially her friends. Usagi is easily flustered by any kind of flirty/sensual action, and can cry because of that. Relationships 'Watermelon Popsicle' Watermelon Popsicle, or Melon-Tan as Usagi calls her, is one of Usagi's first friends. Usagi looks up to Melon-Tan and thinks mighty of her, saying she is cool and amazing. Usagi considers Melon-Tan her closest friend and is always there for her to help her out. Despite Usagi's petite body, she is willing to fight anyone who tries to hurt her dear friend... But of course, without using any violence. Melon-Tan also would do the same for her friend, as shown when -Usagi talked ill of Usagi and their friendship on a Tumblr post . 'Rasperry Cheesecake' Rasperry Cheesecake, or Raz-Neesan, is another one of Usagi's friends. Raz is very, very protective''' of Usagi and looks out to her; only resorting into violence if Usagi is hurt by someone. Usagi sees her like a big sister and respects her a lot, but doesn't like it when she resorts to violence. '''Strawberry Daifuku Daifuku, or Fuku-Chan, is another one of Usagi's close friends. Usagi really likes Fuku's energetic personality and wishes to be like her. 'Moon Cake' Moon Cake is a very friendly person and Usagi finds that admirable about him. They once were married for three days due to a meme, and couldn't help but feel the need to become a 'better wife'. She likes him a lot, but finds it weird how he's always surrounded by little girls, counting her in the bunch. 'Strawberry Cupcake' Strawberry Cupcake, or Ichigo-Kun, is one of Usagi's close male friends. She thinks and believes that he is cute -and a tsundere-, but still says he is cool so that she won't upset him. Ichigo is fond of Usagi due to her bunny ears, since it reminds him of his toy bunny Usa-tan-chan-san-Bumblebee-eva-unit 01. 'Peach Mango Graham ' Peach Mango, or Momo-Kun/Senpai, is Usagi's first love. He isn't aware of her feelings towards him, and neither does she notice his. She finds him to be cute and nice, and her like towards him grew stronger when she fell ill due to an M!A and he said he'll stay with her until she feels better. After the kiss on the forehead she had given her while she 'slept', she decided to confess her feelings on Valentine's Day; hopefully he'll respond to her feelings. Trivia *She stutters a lot. *She is pretty much clueless of any kind of sexual meanings. *She likes to eat mainly frozen desserts, such as ice cream. *Is lolicon prey. *Likes to read lots and lots of shoujo manga, and tends to fantazise about a cute romantic encounter. Gallery Bunny Roll-Chan.jpg Puff.PNG|Pouting Usagi Drawn by http://kumashige.tumblr.com/ tumblr_inline_n0cwlmYXCE1qizeyx.jpg|Usagi and Moon Cake-San on the Red Carpet 1604851_10201181867809716_1820362994_n.jpg